Don't Leave Me Again, Nii-san
by Mika Tetsuya
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Air mata masih keluar dari mataku. Walau begitu rasa kantuk ini mengalahkanku. Sebelum tertutup, aku berkata, "Kyoeul juga sayang dengan kalian. Don't leave me again, Nii-san. Oyasumi." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Perasaanku lega sekarang./Generation of Miracles!BrotherxSister!OC/OOC/Abal/Drama/Mainstream/DLDR/Cover not mine/COMPLETE/ Happy Reading! [3/3]
1. Separation

_Don't Leave Me Again, Nii-san_

 _Kuroko No Basuke_

 _Disclaimers: Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Summary: Akashi Kyoeul merupakan anak dari keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai kakak yang begitu populer dan gagah tidak membuat Kyouel senang. Ketika dirinya ingin hidup sendiri -lagi- setelah kelulusan sekolah, mengapa kakaknya datang dan menyelamatkannya? Mengapa?_

 _Pair: GoM!Brother x Sister!OC_

 _Genre: Drama and Family_

 _Warning: OOC-nes, Typo bertebaran di setiap sudut, Terlalu Mainstream, Dramatis, Alur Cepat, Abal, Gaje, perubahan POV mendadak, ambrul-adul letak kalimat, dan larangan lainnya. Jika mendapatkan kesamaan baik nama, tempat, maupun ide, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang saya lakukan._

 _Notes: Mika anjurkan bagi yang tidak suka terlalu "drama" maupun mainstream, mohon jangan dibaca sebelum menyesal karena tingkat dramatis tiap chapter akan berkembang~ Jika masih memaksa membaca, itu pendapat readers masing-masing. Saya ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan kalian jika berkenan._

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _._

 _Happy Reading Minna!_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Separation

.

.

Beberapa jam lamanya Kyoeul menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mereka adalah kakak Kyoeul. Bukan kakak kandung namun kakak angkat. Mengapa di bilang kakak angkat? Karena awalnya Kyoeul memang bukan anak kandung di keluarga Akashi. Siapa yang tidak tahu nama 'Akashi Corp'? Perusahaan Akashi Corp yang mendominasi pertama dalam ekonomi di Jepang. Cabang perusahaan ini sudah tersebar di berbagai negara. Perusahaan dengan tingkat finansial tinggi dari pada perusahaan lainnya. Dunia bisnis yang di lakukan pun suskes besar. Beruntung bagi orang yang masuk berhubungan dengan Akashi. Kyoeul mempunyai enam orang kakak. Waw, banyak sekali. Pasti banyak orang yang iri dengan Kyoeul karena punya kakak yang keren. Lain pendapat dengan Kyoeul. Kyoeul menganggap kakak-kakaknya sudah tidak memperdulikan dirinya. Kata lainnya yaitu hubungan satu sama lain sudah renggang setelah orang tua yang mengadopsi Kyoeul meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil. Semua shock saat mendengar itu. Karena itulah kakak-kakak nya mulai berubah.

.

Kyoeul POV

Namaku Akashi Kyoeul. Perempuan dan berumur 17 tahun. Mempunyai rambut sepunggung, memiliki iris mata hitam bening dan berwajah oval. Tinggi 165 cm dengan berat badan 45 kg. Dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami-istri Akashi yaitu Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Anak terakhir di keluarga ini. Memiliki enam orang kakak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu mirip satu sama lain. Usiaku dan mereka terpaut 8 tahun.

Yang kumaksud ketidakmiripan itu memang karena kami bertujuh tidak terlalu mirip bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali. Terlihat dari warna rambut yang mencolok. Masing-masing dari kami memiliki rambut yang berbeda. Nah, biar aku perkenalkan mereka. Mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou-nii, Akashi Shintarou-nii, Akashi Ryouta-nii, Akashi Daiki-nii, Akashi Atsushi-nii, dan Akashi Tetsuya-nii.

Akashi Seijuurou-nii. Pewaris utama keluarga Akashi yang selalu di nilai orang-orang sebagai manusia yang mendekati kata 'sempurna'. Surainya berwarna merah seperti Kaa-san. Seijuurou-nii memiliki mata heterokrom, merah-kuning. Mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi dan berwibawa. Setahuku Seijuurou-nii pernah menjadi Ketua Osis saat di SMP dulu sekaligus Ketua Tim Basket Reguler. Seijuurou-nii mempunyai sifat yang ramah, baik, dan bijaksana. Aku menjadikannya menjadi idolaku. Tapi setelah kejadian menimpa kedua orangtua kami, Seijuurou-nii menjadi menakutkan. Seijuurou-nii menganggap dirinya absolut dan selalu benar. Melihat itu aku tidak lagi seakrab dulu. Sekarang Seijuurou-nii menjadi CEO Akashi Corp, menggantikan Tou-san.

Akashi Shintarou-nii. Sarjana jenius dalam bidang kedokteran. Sudah banyak mendapatkan penghargaan gelar doktor di usia relatif muda. Bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal nomor 1 di Jepang yang pastinya mempunyai kualitas tinggi dan elit. Surainya berwarna hijau pohon. Ciri khas Shintarou-nii yaitu menyukai atau lebih jelasnya menggilai ramalan Oha-Asa. Jadi jangan heran jika melihat Shintarou-nii membawa barang-barang aneh yang di sebut lucky item. Juga memiliki tsundere akut. Sering berbicara ketus dan tidak peduli tapi ia sebenarnya peduli. Memang Shintarou-nii sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Akashi Ryouta-nii. Model terkenal dengan naik daun 'dulu'. Ryouta-nii mempunyai cita-cita menjadi pilot. Akhirnya bisa tercapai juga mimpinya sekarang ini. Surainya berwarna kuning cerah seperti matahari. Ryouta-nii memliki hobi yang suka memeluk aku dan Tetsuya-nii sampai hampir tidak bernapas. Ciri khas Ryouta-nii ceria, berisik, hyperaktif, manja (kadang), dan tebar pesona. Ryouta-nii mempunyai keterampilan khusus yaitu bisa meng-copy sesuatu dan sempurna tanpa cacat. Itu hebat sekali. Aku juga mengaguminya.

Akashi Daiki-nii. Sangat mahir dalam di bidang olahraga basket. Daiki-nii sekarang menjadi polisi keamanan Jepang. Daiki-nii sering menangkap penjahat dan membuat dirinya terkenal di kepolisian. Surai rambut Daiki-nii berwarna navy blue. Ciri khas Daiki-nii yaitu menurutku mesum, berpegang teguh, dan pemalas. Hobi Daiki-nii, aku tidak suka. Karena Daiki-nii suka mengoleksi majalah Horikita Mai. Majalah unsur dewasa. Namun, permainan basket Daiki-nii keren apalagi teknik memasukkan bola ke ring dengan bentuk tak beraturan namun tidak melanggar peraturan. Hebat bukan?

Akashi Atsushi-nii. Sangat pintar memasak aneka makanan maupun kue. Atsushi-nii mempunyai toko Pattisier terkenal di Jepang. Sudah ada beberapa cabang di wilayah Jepang. Masakan yang di buat Atsush-nii memang enak sekali. Jika aku meminta buatkan sesuatu pasti Atsushi-nii langsung mengabulkan. Memiliki tinggi tubuh yang tidak normal untuk usia sekarang bagaikan titan. Tatapan Atsushi-nii terkadang menampikkan rasa bosan. Ciri khas Atsushi-nii menurutku kekanakkan, suka mengelus kepalaku dan Tetsuya-nii yang katanya rambut kami halus bagai kapas.

Akashi Tetsuya-nii. Pemuda sangat sopan menurutku dan sering mengeluarkan ekspresi datar. Jarang Tetsuya-nii mengeluarkan ekspresi karena hanya di waktu tertentu. Aku suka dengan senyuman Tetsuya-nii. Mempunyai badan mungil dari kelima kakakku yang lain dan warna kulit putih pucat. Surainya berwarna biru langit bagaikan tanpa awan. Indah sekali. Ciri khas Tetsuya-nii yaitu memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis sehingga membuat orang sekitar tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Suka mengamati sesuatu dengan kata lain mempunyai pengamatan observasi tajam dan tepat sasaran. Sekarang Tetsuya-nii sedang berada di luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan studi sastra tingkat akhir. Setelah lulus, Tetsuya-nii mau bekerja menjadi guru pengajar.

Cukup pengenalan kakakku. Aku sedang menunggu kakak-kakakku datang ke rumah untuk merayakan acara yang paling kunantikan. Ya, hari ulang tahunku tepat tanggal 2 Januari. Aku memaklumi Tetsuya-nii tidak bisa datang karena studi. Ryouta-nii juga tidak bisa datang karena sekarang berada di Italian. Tetsuya-nii mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku saat aku bangun pagi lewat sms. Aku sangat senang. Lagi, Tetsuya-nii menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ultah kepadaku. Di susul teman-teman sekolah dan juga pelayan di rumah. Tadi pagi aku sudah memberitahu kakak-kakakku untuk pulang walau sebentar. Aku sudah memberitahukan acara ini seminggu sebelumnya.

Sampai jam setengah dua belas malam, mereka belum datang. Aku menghela napas kesal bercampur marah. Sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat acara ini sesederhana mungkin dengan kue buatan sendiri, masakan, mengatur peralatan makan malah mereka tidak datang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri saat ini. Ada kepala pelayan di belakang kursiku. "Kyoeul-sama tidak tidur? Ojou-sama mungkin tidak pulang malam ini." Kata kepala pelayan pelan dan khawatir.

"Huft. Baiklah. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Sebelum itu aku mau membereskan ini dulu." Aku berdiri mengambil masakan sudah dingin dari tadi.

"Tidak perlu Kyoeul-sama yang lakukan ini. Biar saya yang membersihkan." Sanggah kepala pelayan cepat.

"Tidak perlu Hairu-san. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu sekarang. Dan jangan melarang lagi. Oke," Aku mengedip pelan ke arah kepala pelayan bernama Hairu Mibe. Hairu mengangguk pasrah dengan keras kepalaku.

Aku membuang semua hasil kerja kerasku seharian ini ke tempat sampah dekat dapur. Kue aku simpan di lemari es. Kemungkinan Atsushi-nii akan makan besok pagi. Setelah selesai membersihkan, aku kembali ke meja makan. "Hairu-san, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku sampai sekarang. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Aku berucap tenang bersamaan gestur yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyoeul-sama. Kyoeul-sama tidak menganggu saya dalam hal apapun. Saya minta maaf tidak bisa membantu banyak." ucap Hairu membungkuk sedikit di hadapanku.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang begitu. Ya sudah aku mau ke kamar dulu. Oyasumi," ucapku berjalan meninggalkan Hairu sendiri dalam keheningan.

"Oyasumi Kyoeul-sama," ucap Hairu dengan senyum senang. Hairu suka dengan sifat Kyoeul baik dan tidak memperdulikan kedudukan. Kyoeul menganggap semua orang sama. Hairu senang bisa melayani majikannya.

Aku berjalan cepat ke arah kamarku di ujung lorong. Membuka pintu cukup keras dan mengunci pintu. Kakiku terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Langsung berbaring tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Tangis mulai terdengar dari kamarku. Sebagai saksi bisu atas kejadian buruk menimpaku barusan. Aku menghapus jejak air mata yang terus turun tanpa henti. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Menguatkan tekadku, aku akan memulai rencana yang sudah kususun beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

Cahaya matahari merambat masuk dalam korden kamarku. Aku terusik dan membuka mataku perlahan. Hari sudah pagi. Untungnya hari ini libur sekolah. Bangun tidur dan berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi di sebelah kanan. Menatap diriku yang cukup kacau di kaca. Menyedihkan. Ada bekas air mataku dan membuat bengkak di sekitar mata. Mendecih pelan, aku memulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Mandi membuatku segar kembali. Selesai mandi aku mengambil baju di lemari. Mengambil baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dan rok panjang sampai bawah berwarna hitam gelap. Kebanyakan aku mempuyai style baju yang sama. Semua serba panjang. Menyisir rambutku berwarna hitam sepungung dan membiarkan terurai karena masih basah. Memakai bedak tipis untuk menutupi bengkak di mataku. Setelah selesai dandan aku mematutkan diri depan kaca.

"Kyoeul-sama, apa anda sudah bangun?" suara pelayan terdengar dari luar kamarku. Mendengar itu aku langsung membuka pintu. "Ya aku sudah bangun. Ada apa?" Aku menyerngit heran. Jarang ada pelayan mau ke kamarku di pagi hari. "Seijuurou-sama menyuruh anda untuk ke ruang makan." ucap pelayan menunduk.

Waw, jarang sekali Seijuurou-nii ada di rumah. Biasanya kakakku ini bekerja di kantor walau hari libur. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memulai rencanaku. Mengangguk pelan dan aku menuju ke ruang makan diikuti pelayan tadi.

Sampai di ruang makan aku duduk di sebelah Atsushi-nii. Rupanya ada juga Atsushi-nii di sini. "Ohayou Mi-chin," ucap Atsushi-nii melirik ke arahku. "Ohayou Atsushi-nii, Seijuurou-nii." Balasku juga menyapa Seijuurou-nii.

"Ohayou." Jawab singkat Seijuurou-nii dan tidak menatapku.

Aku mulai membalikkan piring dan mengambil makanan tersedia di meja. Suasana hening dan sepi. Tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali. Aku makan cepat karena Seijuurou-nii dan Atsushi-nii sudah selesai makan. Aku mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulutku dan meminum air putih. Acara makan selesai. Memantapkan diri aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Seijuurou-nii, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." ucapku tenang menatap kakakku. Atsushi-nii hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Katakan," balas Seijuurou-nii datar dan masih belum menatapku. "Aku mau tinggal di apartemen di Tokyo. Boleh Nii-san?"

Seijuurou-nii menatapku tajam setelah mendengarkan pertanyaanku. Aura intimidasi mulai keluar dari Seijuurou-nii yang membuatku merinding. Aku menyembunyikan ketakutanku dan menatap balik Seijuurou-nii karena aku ingin rencana berhasil.

"Untuk apa?" Aku mulai tertekan mendengar suara dingin kakakku. Membalas cepat, "Karena aku tidak mau bolak-balik dari Kyoto-Tokyo untuk pergi sekolah. Itu melelahkan Nii-san. Jadi aku memutuskan tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolahku untuk memudahkan berangkat sekolah."

"Mengapa kamu tidak pindah sekolah saja di SMA Rakuzan? Sekolah itu lebih baik dan berkualitas daripada sekolahmu."

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah tahun ajaran kedua. Tidak mungkin pindah." Aku mengelak perkataan Seijuurou-nii.

"Bisa Kyoeul. Kamu menolak perintahku?" ucap Seijuurou-nii tajam.

"Bukan begitu, Nii-san. Aku sudah betah sekolah di SMA Seirin. Boleh ya? Untuk kali ini saja."

Seijuurou-nii menyeringai mendengar perkataanku. Melihat senyuman itu membuatku tambah takut. Aku harus bertahan.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan. Tapi kamu tidak boleh membawa kartu kredit yang pernah kuberi, membawa mobil atau fasilitas lainnya. Bagaimana? Kamu masih tetap dengan pendirianmu?"

Aku berpikir. Aku memang tidak mau bergantung dengan kakakku. Aku juga bukan orang yang suka menghamburkan uang. Aku mengangguk cepat, "Ya Seijuurou-nii. Aku bisa melakukannya. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan." Menampikkan senyuman palsu lagi.

Dalam hati kecilku, aku berharap sekali kakakku tidak mengizinkanku. Sekali lagi aku ditinggalkan. Menepis perasaan aneh yang merambat dalam diriku datang tiba-tiba. Sejuurou-nii mengangguk mendengar keputusanku. Atsushi-nii tidak ada bicara sama sekali. Miris sekali. Aku sudah tidak di perdulikan lagi. Rasanya sakit bagaikan sesak nafas terlilit kuat.

.

.

 _'Dua tahun kemudian'_

Akhirnya aku lulus sekolah. Aku senang bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan selama kehidupan di Tokyo, aku masih bisa membiayai kebutuhanku sendiri dengan kerja part time setiap hari. Ini berkat kedua sahabatku.

"Kyoeul-chan, kita sudah lulus," ucap sahabatku pertama senang. Perkenalkan namanya Rifa Fauzyah. Umur dan tinggi jelas sama denganku. Surainya berwarna hijau bening dengan iris mata yang sama. Aku bertemu dengan Rifa-chan saat tahun ajaran ketiga SMP.

"Ya Rifa-chan. Benar kan Eva-chan?" Aku melirik sahabatku kedua. Perkenalkan juga namanya Nur Eva. Umur Eva-chan sama denganku. Tinggi badan juga sama. Surainya berwarna coklat cerah dengan iris mata yang sama. Aku bertemu dengan Eva-chan saat tahun ajaran pertama SMP.

"Humm Kyoeul-chan," gumam Eva-chan diiringi senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kelulusan ini? Pasti seru." Ucapku mengajak. Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan mengangguk setuju.

"Humm. Besok kita ke karaoke box. Mau?" ucapku riang menatap mereka berbinar.

"Tunggu Kyoeul-chan. Bukannya besok ada Cardfight! Vanguard Cup di mall jam 1 siang? Kan kita sudah janjian untuk bareng kesana," potong Rifa-chan mengingatkan.

Aku menepuk pelan kepalaku atas kebodohanku sendiri. "Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Kalian beneran akan datang kan? Awas kalau tidak," ancamku main-main.

"Ha'i," jawab kedua sahabatku. "Yosh, besok aku mau lihat Aichi-kun dan Kai-kun. Kakkoi ne~" Aku berjalan ke depan mendahului kedua sahabatku. Bersenandung pelan sambil membayangkan hari besok. Tidak mengetahui kalau kedua sahabatku tersenyum melihatku. Senyum bahagia.

Aku berjalan menuju mall tempat bertemu dengan kedua sahabatku. Mendengarkan lagu Ost. anime kesukaanku, Jam Project - Vanguard melalui earphone. Rasa senang menyelimutiku hari ini. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Tidak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu tokoh favoritku. Bersenandung pelan sambil fokus ke depan. Sampai di penyebrangan aku melirik lampu untuk menyebrang. Keberuntungan muncul. Lampu hijau menyala menandakan orang boleh menyebrang. Aku berjalan dan masih mendengarkan lagu.

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa takut? Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat ada truk melaju cepat ke arahku.

.

BRAK

.

Ada sesuatu yang menabrak tubuhku keras. Aku terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatku berada dan berguling sampai di tepi jalan. Tubuhku rasanya seperti remuk dan terdengar ada tulang patah bergemuruh. Tidak bisa bergerak. Darah menurun dari kepalaku menutupi pandanganku. 'Apa aku hanya sampai di sini. Maafkan aku Seijuurou-nii, Shintarou-nii, Ryouta-nii, Daiki-nii, Atsushi-nii, dan Tetsuya-nii serta sahabatku. Maaf kalau selalu merepotkan kalian. Walau kalian sudah tidak peduli denganku, aku memaafkan kalian. Sayonara Onii-san.' Pandanganku gelap seketika.

End Kyoeul POV

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hai minna! Saya kembali membawa fanfic baru, hihihi :D /setelahmenghilangbeberapadekade/ Apa kalian suka? :D Saya mempublikasikan kembali project yang telah saya buat di wattpad :D /dibuang/  
_

 _Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic gaje ini? Drama? Jelas banget xD Mika berusaha maksimal mungkin untuk bisa memulai menulis lagi :D_

 _Project di atas sudah selesai pembuatan sampai akhir, tinggal mengedit kembali sampai tuntas. So, apakah mau dilanjut? Atau dihapus saja? Saya menunggu jawaban kalian secepatnya~Jika kalian suka, Mika akan mempublishnya ketika ada waktu luang._

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _Mika Tetsuya_


	2. Perpect Plan

_Don't Leave Me Again, Nii-san_

 _Kuroko No Basuke_

 _Disclaimers: Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Summary: Akashi Kyoeul merupakan anak dari keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai kakak yang begitu populer dan gagah tidak membuat Kyouel senang. Ketika dirinya ingin hidup sendiri -lagi- setelah kelulusan sekolah, mengapa kakaknya datang dan menyelamatkannya? Mengapa?_

 _Pair: GoM!Brother x Sister!OC_

 _Genre: Drama and Family_

 _Warning: OOC-nes, Typo bertebaran di setiap sudut, Terlalu Mainstream, Dramatis, Alur Cepat, Abal, Gaje, perubahan POV mendadak, ambrul-adul letak kalimat, dan larangan lainnya. Jika mendapatkan kesamaan baik nama, tempat, maupun ide, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang saya lakukan._

 _Notes: Mika anjurkan bagi yang tidak suka terlalu "drama" maupun mainstream, mohon jangan dibaca sebelum menyesal karena tingkat dramatis tiap chapter akan berkembang~ Jika masih memaksa membaca, itu pendapat readers masing-masing. Saya ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan kalian jika berkenan._

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _._

 _Happy Reading Minna!_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Perfect Plan

.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

Suasana sibuk pada jam kerja di jalanan harus dihentikan karena ada kecelakaan truk di siang hari. Kyoeul menjadi korban kecelakaan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Dua petugas memasang alat bantu menunjang hidup Kyoeul. Alat pernapasan dipakai, memasang infus, dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Monitor detak jantung mulai tak stabil membuat petugas itu panik. Tiba di rumah sakit, Kyoeul dibawa ke ruang UGD. Suster melihat pasien baru masuk diberi pesan oleh petugas ambulans untuk memanggil dokter secepatnya. Suster itu berlari menuju ruangan di ujung lorong. Membuka pintu plat putih tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu membuat dokter di dalam kaget.

"Dokter! Ada pasien korban kecelakaan dan berada di ruang UGD sekarang." Ucap suster terengah-engah. Dokter yang saat itu lagi memeriksa dokumen, menyusun kembali di laci segera pergi keluar ruangan menuju ruang UGD di susul suster tadi di belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien sebelum masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya dokter menganalisa keadaan.

"Detak jatung mulai tak stabil dan cukup banyak luka ringan sampai berat." Jawab suster menyamai langkah dokter.

Sesampainya di ruang UGD, dokter terpaku diam melihat pasien. Ya, dokter itu adalah Akashi Shintarou. Dokter muda yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini, Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Shintarou melihat adik-tidak lama bertemu, terbaring lemas dan darah merembes tubuh adiknya. 'Itu tidak mungkin nanodayo,' Shintarou menggeleng tak percaya melihat pemandangan tersaji di depannya.

"Dokter! Kita harus cepat! Pasien dalam keadaan kritis!" Ucapan suster memecahkan lamunan dan rasa shock yang di rasakannya. Menggeleng kepala mengusir beberapa kemungkinan buruk bisa terjadi, Shintarou menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk menghilangkan panik menggerainya. Setelah tenang, Shintarou langsung memeriksa adiknya dan memperban sendiri luka adiknya dengan telaten. Selama satu jam pemeriksaan Shintarou selesai. Perasaan takut yang tadi merasukinya, sekarang menghilang sirna. Adiknya bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tragis juga melewati kritis. Tinggal menunggu adiknya sadar.

"Pindahkan pasien ini ke ruang VVIP sekarang." Perintah Shintarou kepada suster. Suster mendengarnya bingung karena pasien tidak dirujuk ke ruang perawatan standar setelah operasi malah dibawa ke ruang VVIP-ruang dengan fasilitas paling mewah. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran, suster dan beberapa petugas membawa Kyoeul ke tempat ruang perawatan sesuai perintah dokter.

Kyoeul dibaringkan di ranjang empuk, dipasang kembali infus dan alat pernapasan. Setelah selesai, suster dan petugas tersebut keluar meninggalkan Shintarou di dalam sendiri dengan Kyoeul.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyoeul? Apa kamu mau meninggalkan kami?" ucap Shintarou sedih dan melunak. Shintarou sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi memperhatikan adiknya setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat itu. Kejadian tidak menyenangkan terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Shintarou mengambil handphone di saku jas putih dan menghubungi saudara lain. Memakai handphone di rumah sakit memang tidak diperbolehkan karena akan menimbulkan sinyal elektromagnetik mengganggu mesin-mesin beroperasi. Tetapi lain lagi jika ruangan yang di tempati Kyoeul sebuah ruanagn khusus terpisah dengan pasien lainnya. Di sini bisa menelpon tanpa mengganggu sistem operasi mesin tersebut. Shintarou menelpon satu per satu dengan perkataan singkat dan jelas. Respon mereka terkejut dan tidak percaya terdengar lirih. Masing-masing mereka akan datang secepatnya.

.

.

Suara kaki berjalan cepat bergemuruh ribut di lorong rumah sakit. Ada lima pemuda berjalan beiringan ke suatu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Daiki-kun, jangan ribut," ucap pemuda berambut biru muda menegur pemuda navy blue yang berjalan sambil dihentak-hentakan tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu! Tapi ini mendesak Tetsu," balas pemuda berambut navy blue protes.

"Daikicchi, tunggu aku-ssu," ucap pemuda berambut kuning cerah mencoba menyamai kecepatan pemuda berambut navy blue.

"Ryouta-chin dan Daiki-chin seperti anak kecil," ucap pemuda berambut ungu terdengar bosan tetapi terselip cemas.

"Aku tahu kalian khawatir. Tapi jangan membuat keributan," ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan aura dingin. Mereka langsung diam mendengar peringatan yang di lontarkan.

Sampai di ruangan dimaksud, mereka langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka melihat Shintarou berdiri di samping Kyoeul. Shintarou melihat sekumpulan rambut berwarna-warni menerobos masuk tanpa salam.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Ucap Shintarou menyapa datar.

"Shintaroucchi, ada apa dengan Kyoeulcchi?" ucap Ryouta hampir menangis melihat keadaan Kyoeul.

"Dia masih hidup kan?" ucap Daiki bergetar dalam suaranya. Tetsuya dan Atsushi hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Terlihat raut mereka cemas walau hanya Tetsuya berekspresi datar.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo," ucap Shintarou menatap tajam Daiki. Tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan diucapkan Daiki blak-blakan.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi Kyoeul?" tanya Akashi datar –mewakili semua orang- menatap Shintarou.

"Ada tulang patah beberapa rusuk di dada, kepala terluka karena terbentur cukup keras, dan beberapa luka ringan tapi itu tidak berbahaya. Tadi sempat kritis saat tengah operasi tapi sekarang sudah melewati itu. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan Kyoeul sadar." jawab Shintarou tenang melirik Kyoeul tertidur damai.

Mereka berlima mendengar pernyataan Shintarou hanya bernapas lega mendengarnya. Sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit mereka berlima sudah berpikiran buruk kondisi Kyoeul. Mereka takut kehilangan Kyoeul. Mereka sadar menelantarkan Kyoeul sendirian tanpa ada orang terdekatnya. Padahal sebelum orang tua meninggal mereka sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Kyoul sepenuh hati. Sekarang karena kelengahan dan ketidakpedulian terhadap Kyoeul, Kyoeul menjadi korban kecelakaan. Itu pukulan berat buat mereka. Melihat Kyoeul terluka membuat mereka berjanji untuk mulai dari sekarang menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya.

 _End Normal POV_

.

.

 _Kyoeul POV_

Dimana ini? Mengapa di sini gelap? Apa aku sudah mati?

Tiba-tiba cahaya di depanku terlihat dan menjadi terang menderang menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku tadi. Aku mengerjapkan mata menetralkan penglihatanku silau.

Memfokuskan pandangan aku berada di tempat berwarna putih. Aku berbalik kiri, kanan, dan atas. Aku hanya melihat tempat tak berujung tidak terdapat apapun di sini. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan menandakan aku bingung dengan semua ini.

"Kyoeul /cchi/chan/chin" ucap beberapa orang bersamaan. Aku mendengar suara timbul tegang. Aku segera berbalik dan melihat ke enam pemuda-kakakku tersenyum ke arahku.

Jarak antara aku dan kakakku beberapa meter. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suaraku tidak keluar. Serasa tenggorokanku kering seakan tidak minum berhari-hari. Aku memegang leherku dan mencoba bebicara. Tapi tidak bisa sama sekali. Dalam hatiku, 'Mengapa suaraku hilang?'

"Kyoeul, kami akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang. Maaf kami tidak memperdulikanmu setelah orang tua kita meninggal. Kamu jangan menolak." Ucap Seijuurou-nii menatap diriku dengan senyuman juga terasa aura intimidasi namun terasa terlindungi.

Apa? Melindungiku? Apa kalian bercanda?

"Tidak kami tidak bercanda." Seijuurou-nii ternyata bisa membaca pikiranku semrawut.

"Benar itu-ssu," kata Ryouta-nii mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Seijuurou-nii. Aku melihat Tetsuya-nii, Atsushi-nii, Shintarou-nii, dan Daiki-nii mengangguk menyetujui juga.

Tidak mungkin. Mengapa baru sekarang?

Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Mengapa kakakku berbicara begitu? Kepalaku mulai sakit. Tubuhku jatuh menembus gravitasi. Mataku terasa berat dan mengantuk. Sebelum mataku tertutup, aku melihat semua kakakku berbicara. Namun aku tidak bisa mendengar. Kegelapan menyelimutiku lagi.

.

BRUK

.

Aku membuka mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjap mata, menghilangkan kabut menghalangi. Ternyata air mataku rupanya. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kiri. Fokus mataku sudah jelas sekarang. Aku berada di ruangan serba putih dan kutahu sekarang aku berbaring di ranjang nyaman. Aku menoleh ke kanan ada jendela bening cukup besar melihat pemandangan di luar. Langit siang berpadu warna biru bening. Mimpi tadi apakah itu nyata? Tidak! Aku tidak percaya. Lebih baik aku melupakan mimpi aneh sejenak.

KLIK

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka aku menoleh ke arah pintu sebelah kiri. Aku melihat Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan masuk ke ruangan.

"Kyoeul-chan, kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan kaget. Aku mengangguk membalas sahabatku. Raut wajah mereka langsung lega melihatku baik sekarang.

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Eva-chan mengenggam salah satu tanganku lembut. Di saat mau bicara, tidak ada suara keluar. Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering rupanya.

"Ini minum dulu airnya," Rifa-chan memberiku segelas air putih. Aku mencoba bangun. Eva-chan membantuku duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku mengambil gelas, meminum perlahan. Aliran air masuk kerongkongan mengalir masuk ke lambung. Selesai minum aku berikan gelas kembali ke Rifa-chan.

"Terima kasih Rifa-chan, Eva-chan." Ucapku pelan. Akhirnya suaraku kembali walau kecil. Mungkin efek selama tidak sadar. Mereka sekali mengangguk.

"Ini di mana?" tanyaku bingung dan kembali mnejelajahi isi ruangan. Ruangan interior mewah dengan warna putih dicampur krem. Cocok dan menyejukkan mata. Ada sofa berbentuk U di depanku. Lukisan sebuah pohon beringin di baluti pigura antik. Kamar mandi ada di ujung ruangan. Kamar berkelas dan tidak mudah di tempati selain orang yang mempunyai banyak uang. Siapa yang membawaku ke ruangan ini? Seharusnya di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan cukup bagiku.

"Di rumah sakit. Kamu tidak ingat?" tanya balik Eva-chan pelan dan memegang kepalaku. Aku merasakan ada terlilit di kepalaku. Ternyata perban putih.

Aku memutar memoriku sebelum masuk rumah sakit. Banyak memori terlintas. Kejadian pulang sekolah setelah pengumuman kelulusan, rencana pergi ke mall, dan pergi menuju mall sendirian berjalan kaki. Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Sebuah truk menabrak keras sampai terlempar. Memori sangat menyakitkan buatku.

"Kamu sudah ingat?" ucap Rifa-chan menatapku khawatir. Aku mengangguk kaku. Tidak menyangka aku mengalami kejadian mengenaskan setelah kelulusanku kemarin.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku di sini?" Aku melihat Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan menatap satu sama lain seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'Ada apa?' batinku.

Eva-chan kali ini yang bicara, "Kami tahu kamu di sini karena dari Akashi Shintarou-san."

Tubuhku menegang. Shintarou-nii? Oh iya aku baru ingat. Pantas saja. Kan Shintarou-nii bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal. Tapi mengapa harus kakakku? Bukan orang lain?

"Kyoeul-chan dengarkan. Ceritanya begini saat kami menunggu kamu, kamu tidak datang-datang. Padahal kami sudah menunggu 2 jam lebih. Kami kira kamu masih tidur karena kebiasaan tidurmu sampai siang kalau hari libur. Mau ke apartemenmu tetapi kami tidak tahu. Kamu tidak pernah mengajak kami mampir."

Aku mendengar itu menunduk menyesal. "Aku minta maaf karena merepotkan kalian. Aku ingin mengajak ke apartemenku dari dulu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut nanti kakakku menanyai tempat tinggalku dari kalian. Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan kalian. Malah aku sangat percaya dengan Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan. Aku tidak mau kalian menjadi susah karenaku. Terlalu beresiko. Maafkan aku." Aku membungkuk minta maaf dengan kedua sahabatku.

"Tidak apa kok Kyoeul-chan. Kami mengerti. Tapi lebih baik kalau di tanggung bersama, oke? Kan kita bersahabat. Saling membantu." Ucap Rifa-chan senyum ceria. Eva-chan juga tersenyum menyetujui perkataan Rifa-chan. "Terima kasih," Aku sangat senang sahabatku bisa memahami perasaanku.

Eva-chan mulai melanjutkan, "Jadi kami terus menghubungimu. Sekitar jam 3 sore akhirnya kamu mengangkat telepon. Bukan suara kamu yang terdengar tetapi suara kakakmu, Shintarou-san. Dia memberitahumu kalau kamu kamu di rumah sakit. Saat itu kami mau pergi ke tempatmu tapi kakakkmu menyarankan untuk kesini besok pagi. Keadaanmu katanya sudah mulai membaik. Tinggal menunggu kamu sadar. Jadi kami tidak datang kemarin. Itu cerita singkatnya."

"Hmmm begitu. Sekarang Shintarou-nii dimana?"

"Sekarang ada operasi pasien lain di ICU," jawab Rifa-chan duduk di sampingku.

"Sebelum kami masuk, Shintarou-san menitip kami untuk menjagamu," lanjut Eva-chan memandang keluar jendela.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku. Maaf merepotkan kalian." Aku membungkuk sedikiit berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama Kyoeul-chan." Ucap Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan bersamaan. Kami pun tertawa senang.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bosan ne~" Aku hanya berdiam diri di ranjang. Kedua sahabatku sudah pulang dari tadi sore. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku sendirian di ruangan sebesar ini.

"Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan, aku bisa bertemu Aichi-kun dan Kai-kun! Aku kangen dengan mereka," Ucapku cukup keras sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas. Mengabaikan rasa sakit menyerangku. Rasa kecewa tidak bisa hadir acara Cardfight! Vanguard yang sudah kutunggu tahun lalu harus kandas begitu saja.

"Aichi? Kai? Siapa dia?" Suara dingin menginterupsi perkataanku barusan. Aku melihat ke arah pintu terbuka-ada beberapa orang mulai masuk ke ruanganku. Seijuurou-nii masuk pertama. Shintarou-nii yang kedua dan lainnya menyusul. Shintarou-nii kembali memeriksaku secara detail. Aku hanya diam untuk membuat cepat tanpa membuang waktu.

"Kyoeulcchi, kamu sudah sadar-ssu?" Ryouta-nii ingin berancang memelukku sebelum Daiki-nii memegang kerah baju Ryouta-nii.

"Tentu saja dia sudah sadar! Dan jangan seenaknya memeluk dia! Nanti kalau dia tidak bisa bernapas bagaimana?" Daiki-nii mengancam Ryouta-nii.

"Hidoi~i Daikicchi," Rengek Ryouta-ni menangis buaya.

"Kalian berisik Dai-chin dan Ryouta-chin," ucap Atsushi-nii menguap malas sambil makan. Jangan lupa di tangannya ada snack apapun itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Atsushi-kun. Mereka berdua berisik. Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyoeul-chan?" ucap Tetsuya-nii menatapku datar. Tapi ekspresi matanya terlihat cemas. Menghiraukan Daiki-nii dan Ryouta-nii yang protes tidak di anggap.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," Ucapku meyakinkan untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran kakakku. Tetsuya-nii mengangguk kalem mendengar perkataanku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Shintarou?" Interupsi tiba-tiba dari Seijuurou-nii setelah hening merambati kami. Shintarou-nii menjawab, "Keadaan Kyoeul sudah mulai membaik. Tiga hari ke depan boleh pulang. Saat ini harus di rawat terlebih dahulu," Seijuurou-nii menghela napas lega walau tak kentara terlihat. Seijuurou-nii mengkhawatirkanku?

Aku benar-benar kaget kakakku pada menjengukku sekarang. Padahal aku tidak mengharapkannya. Bertemu dengan Shintarou-nii saja sudah membuatku kaget apalagi semua sekaligus rasanya dadaku terasa hangat namun sakit bersamaan. Ada apa? Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi jawab pertanyaanku tadi Kyoeul," Suara Seijuurou-nii memecahkan lamunanku.

"Pertanyaan yang mana Seijuurou-nii?" Aku menjawab cepat.

"Siapa Aichi dan Kai yang kamu hampir teriak tadi?" Seijuurou-nii mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Are? Apa mereka pacarmu Kyoeulcchi? Aku tak rela," Ryouta-nii memelas bagaikan minta permen.

"Kamu masih kecil. Jangan aneh-aneh dulu," ucap Daiki-nii menguap malas. Aneh? Oh itu tidak mungkin, Daiki-nii.

"Siapa yang bilang aneh? Daiki-nii saja suka baca majalah Horikita Mai. Itu lebih aneh lagi," Aku membalas tak terima.

"Itu bukan aneh. Salah satu hobiku yang lain," Daiki-nii mengelak sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam dan memeletkan lidah.

"Kyoeul-chin punya pacar? Kira-kira pacarmu suka maibou rasa apa ya?" Atsushi-nii berpikir keras sambil makan snack. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kamu masih kecil Kyoeul. Jangan berpacaran dulu sekarang. Bukannya aku mengurusi romantismu tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu nanodayo." Aku tambah sweatdrop mendengar perkataan tsundere Shintarou-nii.

"Apa itu benar Kyoeul-chan?" Tetsuya-nii menatapku bagaikan meneliti dari sikapku.

"Hmmm, kalau mereka ada di dunia nyata aku ingin berteman dengan Aichi-kun dan Kai-kun. Sayang mereka hanya tokoh dua dimensi dalam anime. Tapi walau begitu aku menyukai mereka." Aku menjawab antusias.

"Tokoh fiksi? Tak heran kalau kamu menyukai itu," Seijuurou-nii menatapku datar. "Kamu kesepian kan?" Seijuurou-nii melanjutkan.

DEG

Kesepian? Benarkah? Yah, mungkin memang benar. Aku kesepian tetapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Karena aku mempunyai kedua sahabatku, Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan. Mereka berdua penyemangatku dari keterpurukan. Di saat sedih maupun senang. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Tapi mengapa kakak-kakakku baru muncul sekarang? Aku merasa senang namun sakit bersamaan. Entah mengapa. Aku merasakan firasat baik dan buruk kedepannya setelah pertemuan kakak-adik sekian lama. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kakak-kakakku besok walau aku belum sembuh total.

"Maaf aku ingin tidur sekarang. Aku lelah. Maaf Onii-san," Aku mulai menutup matakiu perlahan. Diriku tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Seijuurou-nii yang memang jelas sudah ada jawabannya. Aku melihat mereka menatapku seperti rindu tak terbendung namun aku mengabaikannya. Fatamorgana buatku sekarang. Sebelum tertutup sempurna aku mendengarkan suara Seijuurou-nii berkata, "Oyasumi Imouto." Aku merasakan sentuhan usapan di kepalaku. Hangat dan nyaman.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Pandanganku kosong dan hatiku merasakan hampa. Aku melihat ruanganku sepi tidak ada orang. Malam masih menghiasi langit panjang.

'Masih gelap ternyata.' Gumamku menghela napas. Aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku. Rasa sakit menjalar di beberapa bagian tempat luka. Terutama menekan di dadaku.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang. Tidak peduli badanku akan remuk nantinya itu hanya urusan belakangan. Yang penting aku keluar dulu dari tempat ini." Ucapku suara kecil takut kedengaran orang di luar kamar.

Aku mencabut infus di tangan kananku dengan paksa. Sakit rasanya tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Darah keluar dari bekas robekan kecil namun tidak banyak. Aku meraup darah ke mulut sampai berhenti mengalir. Rasanya seperti besi berkarat tetapi aku menyukainya. Menjejakkan kaki ke lantai putih dingin, rangsangan kejut terasa saat aku berdiri. Tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit. Hampir saja aku terjatuh karena kakiku masih lemas bagaikan jeli. Berpegangan sisi ranjang jalan tertatih-tatih-mencoba perlahan. Sekarang cukup stabil untuk berjalan sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa di seberang ranjangku. Di sana tergeletak ada jaket, kaca mata, sweater, dan masker. Jangan lupa ada topi warna hitam. Rupanya kepunyaan Ryouta-nii ketinggalan. Alat yang digunakan untuk penyamaran menghindari fans. Sempurna. Aku bisa memakai ini untuk keluar.

Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan celana panjang khas rumah sakit yang kupakai? Nanti malah ketahuan ada pasien kabur. Lagi, aku menemukan rok panjang hitam yang kupakai sebelum kecelakaan di meja tangkai empat di ujung ruangan.

Saat aku periksa ternyata roknya bersih. Tidak ada darah. Ada yang mencucinya. Mungkin baju atasanku robek dan tidak bisa di pakai lagi. Mendesah kecewa. Padahal baju itu favoritku.

Aku memakai satu per satu perlengkapan yang ada. Selesai dipakai, aku terlihat seperti habis periksa dokter dengan pakaian serba tertutup. Karena aku memakai masker guna terlihat flu. Baju atasan khas rumah sakit masih melekat di tubuhku namun aku tidak mau melepasnya walau sudah pakai jaket. Melirik ujung sisi tembok ruanganku yang cukup luas, tidak ada CCTV terpasang. Yes! Rencana sempurna.

Aku menuju pintu. Ragu membuka pintu namun aku tidak boleh menyerah di sini. Rasa sakit dadaku mulai kambuh. Aku harus bertahan. Menghembus napas perlahan aku membuka pintu dengan pelan dan mencoba tidak membuat suara gaduh. Aku melengok keluar melihat keadaan di lorong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan sepi melompong. Bahkan kakak-kakakku tidak ada. Ini peluang bagus. Aku keluar ruangan dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju lift di ujung lorong. 'Sukses!' batinku senang.

Tapi ini belum selesai. Aku belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Lift terbuka saat aku menekan tombol ke bawah dan aku masuk. Menekan tombol lantai dasar rumah sakit.

Rasa was-was menghantuiku sekarang. Takut ketahuan oleh suster atau dokter. Terlebih kakak-kakakku. Aku tidak mau.

Sampai di lantai bawah aku melihat ada pintu keluar masuk terpampang sekitar 20 meter. Ternyata masih ada orang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa orang melihat maupun melirikku. Ada yang heran, kesal, jijik, atau lainnya. Aku menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Mendorong pintu segera dan melesat keluar. Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

 _Kyoeul End POV_

 _._

 _._

 _Normal POV_

Pagi cerah menghiasi hari ini. Suasana tenang dan damai di rumah sakit membuat pasien bisa istirahat tenang. Tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena mulai menggangu pasien dengan terdengar dengar suara ribut di ruang VVIP.

"Ohayou Kyoeulcchi. Kamu sudah ba- Lho mana dia-ssu?" Ryouta melihat isi ruangan Kyoeul yang ternyata kosong tidak ada seorangpun. Bahkan ranjang yang ditempati Kyoeul semalam terlihat rapi.

"Jangan berisik!" Daiki memukul kepala Ryouta. Ryouta meringis merasakan perih di kepalanya.

"Sakit Daikicchi! Jangan begitu dong-ssu," Ryouta cemberut tak senang.

"Ryouta-chin berisik pagi ini," Atsushi berkata malas sambil makan snack di tangannya.

"Hidoii~ Aku tidak berisik. Aku hanya kaget-ssu," Ryouta membela diri.

"Kaget kenapa Ryouta-kun?" Tetsuya menatap Ryouta menyelidik.

"Kyoeul kabur." Ucap Seijuurou dingin dan aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Dua kata membuat ke empat pemuda bungkam. Mereka kaget dan tidak percaya dengan keadaan mencekam di pagi hari.

"Apa! Kyoeul belum sembuh nanodayo," Shintarou mengecek ruang Kyoeul teliti. Shintarou menghela napas dan berbalik ke lima pemuda yang masih di depan pintu.

"Menurutmu apa kondisi Kyoeul akan memburuk jika memaksakan diri?" ucap Seijuurou menatap Shintarou. Walau tahu jawabannya tapi lebih baik jika dipastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan batas waktu kesembuhan Kyoeul sekitar tiga hari. Dan ini hari pertama. Kondisi Kyoeul mungkin memburuk namun jika Kyoeul bisa kabur dan berjalan sendiri itu menandakan kondisi Kyoeul sudah membaik dengan cepat. Tapi masih perlu perawatan untuk jaga-jaga nanodayo." Ucap Shintarou panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencarinya. Ayo kita pergi." Daiki mulai berjalan duluan sebelum di cegat oleh Seijuurou.

"Jangan gegabah. Aku sudah ada rencana. Dengarkan." Ucap Seijuurou menekan kata-kata dan tidak ingin d potong perkataannya.

"Seijuuroucchi ada rencana-ssu?" Ryouta menatap Seijuurou heran.

"Aku akan mendengarnya Sei-chin," Atsushi mulai serius walau masih terlihat malas. Snack pun masih dimakan. Tetsuya dan Shintarou hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah memasang alat penyadap dikerah baju Kyoeul tadi malam saat dia tidur. Aku tahu dia akan kabur karena aku absolut." Seijuurou menyeringai senang.

"Jadi kita bisa melacaknya dari alat penyadap itu Seijuurou-kun?" ucap Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Tetsuya, "Shintarou panggil beberapa bodyguard di mansion wilayah Tokyo dan kita akan memulai rencana saat mereka sudah datang. Kalian mau menjemput adik kesayangan kita kan?" Ucap Akashi menyeringai seram.

Mereka berlima mengangguk mantap.

 _End Normal POV_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N:

 _Hai minna! Akhirnya ada waktu luang untuk update fanfic tergaje sepanjang masa :D Muehehehehehehhehehe :D Btw chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya lho :D Makasih banyak kepada **Rin Merianti-** san dan **Lily Ackerman-** san telah memberikan review sekaligus memberikan saya semangat yang luar biasa untuk melanjutkan project ini :")))))) /ditabok/ Makasih juga untuk fav/follow-nya :) Serta makasih juga kepada reader yang membaca ini :)  
_

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

 ** _Rin Melati:_** _Ini sudah dilanjut, Rin-san. Selamat menikmati yawww~ :D Jangan bosan-bosan ya hihihi :D /dibuangkesungai/ Btw jangan panggil saya 'author' ya karena diri saya belum merasa menjadi author sepenuhnya. Panggil saya Mika desu~ :) Yoroshiku :)_

 ** _Lily Ackerman:_** _Saya juga suka GoM x Reader lhooo :D /gaktanya/ Tentu, Seijuurou-kun always bossy and absolut~ *w* He? Benarkah awal cerita di chapter satu ada persamaannya dengan penulis yang Lily-san ceritakan? Sumimasen jika ada kesamaan. Saya tidak sengaja huhuhu :"""((((((( Tentu, saya akan melanjutkannya sampai tuntas kok. Selamat menikmati chapter ini ^^ Yoroshiku :)  
_

 _Akhir kata,_

 _Ditunggu riview kalian ya! ^^_

 _See you next time~_

 _._

 _Sign,_

 _._

 _._

 _Mika Tetsuya_


	3. Don't Leave Me

_Hai minna-san! Ketemu dengan saya kembali~ #dilempargayung_

 _Saya senang project saya dibaca sama kalian :) Terima kasih ^^_

 _Ini chapter terakhir dari 'Don't Leave Me Again, Nii-san' Stay minna :)_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Don't Leave Me Again, Nii-san_

 _Kuroko No Basuke_

 _Disclaimers: Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Summary: Akashi Kyoeul merupakan anak dari keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai kakak yang begitu populer dan gagah tidak membuat Kyouel senang. Ketika dirinya ingin hidup sendiri -lagi- setelah kelulusan sekolah, mengapa kakaknya datang dan menyelamatkannya? Mengapa?_

 _Pair: GoM!Brother x Sister!OC_

 _Genre: Drama and Family_

 _Warning: OOC-nes, Typo bertebaran di setiap sudut, Terlalu Mainstream, Dramatis, Alur Cepat, Abal, Gaje, perubahan POV mendadak, ambrul-adul letak kalimat, dan larangan lainnya. Jika mendapatkan kesamaan baik nama, tempat, maupun ide, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang saya lakukan._

 _Notes: Mika anjurkan bagi yang tidak suka terlalu "drama" maupun mainstream, mohon jangan dibaca sebelum menyesal karena tingkat dramatis tiap chapter akan berkembang~ Jika masih memaksa membaca, itu pendapat readers masing-masing. Saya ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan kalian jika berkenan._

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Happy Reading Minna!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kyoeul POV_

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... akhirnya aku sudah sampai di apartemenku." Masih di depan pintu aku hampir saja jingkrak-jingkrak senang jika tidak mengingat tubuhku sekarang sakit semua, di bandingkan saat bangun di rumah sakit tadi. Luka di lenganku ada darah merembes dari perban yang kupakai. Aku meringis pelan saat kugerakkan membuka kunci pintu. Kalian pasti bertanya darimana aku mendapatkan kuncinya? Secara tidak sadar aku menyimpan kunci di saku rok. Sangat berguna dengan keadaanku sekarang.

KLIK

Pintu apartemenku terbuka, aku masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa mengunci kembali dengan susah payah. Aku melepas sandal rumah sakit berantakan-aku tidak peduli sebab aku tinggal sendiri. Berjalan menuju kamar tidur di sebelah kanan ruangan. Ruangan dalam apartemenku sederhana. Ada ruang tengah, kamar tidur, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Simple, cukup di tinggal sendiri.

Aku mencoba (lagi) untuk melepaskan pakaian yang kupakai dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor. Aku hanya memakai baju atasan rumah sakit dan rok panjang. Mengambil baju ganti di lemari, kaos oblong dan celana setengah lutut. Selanjutnya ke kamar mandi guna mengganti baju yang sudah berkeringat banyak. Beberapa menit setelahnya aku selesai. Keluar dari kamar, aku menuju dapur. Aku mengambil segelas air putih dan menegaknya cepat. Akhirnya rasa dahaga yang kutahan sedari tadi bisa dipenuhi.

Selesai minum aku mengambil kotak P3K di lemari atas. Aku menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di atas tatami. Aku membuka semua perban kecuali bagian kepala dan dada. Aku tidak bisa mengganti seorang diri. Aku butuh bantuan Rifa-chan dan Eva-chan nanti siang. Mengganti dengan perban bersih perlahan. Meringis menahan lukaku yang masih terbuka dan basah. Cukup lama untuk menggantinya. Puas hasil pekerjaanku yang lumayan, aku membereskan peralatan P3K serta membuang perban kotor ke tempat sampah.

Aku menguap ngantuk. Menginginkan tidur nyenyak di kasur setelah perjalanan melelahkan tadi. Sebelum itu aku mengecek jendela untuk melihat pemandangan sejenak. Melihat matahari sudah terbit dan sinarnya mulai menyinari sebagian permukaan bumi. Begitu hangat. Senang dengan pemandangan di atas, aku melihat ke bawah.

DEG

Melihat kakak-kakakku menuju lobi diikuti beberapa pria berbaju hitam di bawah apartemen. Firasatku tidak enak sekarang. detak jantungku sekarang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Mengapa mereka bisa di sini? Apa mereka tahu aku ada di apartemen ini? Bagaimana bisa?' batinku gelisah. Menutup korden jendela cepat dan langsung mengambil jaket tebal di lemari. Aku harus pergi dari sini sementara. Nanti aku akan kembali jika mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak menginginkan dirinya akan terjebak lagi, aku akan pergi mencari apartemen baru. Mengabaikan rasa sakit tubuhku, aku memakai jaket perlahan. Tergesa berjalan ke luar apartemen, diriku begitu kalut.

Melihat kanan dan kiri mengawasi keadaan, tidak ada orang. Aku berbelok kiri menuju tangga darurat. Aku tahu strategi yang kuterapkan ceroboh karena bisa saja bodyguard yang di sewa kakakku ada di sana. Tapi ini pertaruhan. Selama dua tahun aku tinggal di sini, aku sudah mengetahui seluk beluk apartemen bertingkat ini. Setiap lantai mempunyai pintu tangga darurat. Jika aku mendengar seorang yang mendekat, aku bisa membuka pintu ke lantai berbeda. Lalu ada ruang gudang yang bisa kutempati sebagai cadangan persembunyian. Dan aku juga yakin 'mereka' tidak mau bersusah payah untuk mencari seluruh isi apartemen ini. Mereka pasti sudah tahu tempat aku tinggal dari resepsionis, dan segera menuju ke tempatku dengan lift.

Aku percaya dengan rencana dan pertaruhan yang kubuat. Memang konyol tapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada diam tak bergerak tertangkap oleh mereka.

Aku menuruni tangga cukup cepat. Menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak jatuh, aku memegang pegangan besi lurus samping tangga. Tak mau buang waktu, aku mengabaikan sakit luka di sekujur tubuh. Aku harus lari. Lari dari kakakku yang menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak membiarkan dirinya hidup tenang?

Aku menengok ke kanan melihat nomor lantai sekarang kupijak di samping pintu darurat.

 _Lantai 5_

Cukup cepat melewatinya sampai lantai lima karena tempat tinggalku di lantai delapan. Terus turun tangga sambil memegang dadaku yang sakit, sesaat aku melihat seseorang berdiri sambil menelpon menghadap dinding. Aku mengabaikan orang itu. Aku tidak mau berpikir sesuatu yang membuang waktuku yang begitu berharga sekarang.

Tinggal satu lantai lagi aku akan sampai di lantai dasar. Ya, aku sudah di tangga lantai dua. Namun seketika aku terperanjat. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku melihat Seijuurou-nii di bawah tangga menyeringai ke arahku dengan mata tajam juga berbahaya. Aku mulai berjalan mundur, menaiki kembali tangga di atasku.

"Mau kemana?" Seijuurou-nii membuka suara. Seijuurou-nii menaiki tangga menuju ke arahku. Sedangakn diriku mudur sambil menegok sebentar ke belakang sebagai antisipasi agar diriku tidak jatuh terpeleset.

Aku menggeleng keras, "Kenapa Seijuurou-nii di sini?"

"Tentu saja mengajakmu pulang ke rumah adikku tersayang," ucap Seijuurou-nii datar. Raut mukanya tidak terbaca.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin hidup sendiri. Bukannya Seijuurou-nii mengizinkan aku?"

"Oh itu. Sekarang tidak berlaku lagi. Itu hanya untuk kepentingan sekolahmu di Tokyo. Kamu sudah lulus kan? Ayo pulang." Dua kata terakhir terdengar menyeramkan di telingaku.

"Tetap dengan keputusanku, Nii-san. Aku tidak mau." Aku mencoba menatap Seijuurou-nii menantang. Tetapi lain hati lain pikiran. Perasaan campur aduk melesak yang kurasakan sekarang membuatku sesak entah mengapa.

"Kamu menantangku, Kyoeul? Coba saja kalau kamu kabur lagi. Kami akan menangkapmu kembali." Seijuurou-nii serius. 'Kami' yang di maksud pasti semua kakakku. Aku terdiam mendengar itu. Tidak mau berkomentar kembali.

Saat mau berbalik ke belakang, aku merasakan sesuatu menutupi hidung dan mulutku. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Tak menyangka ada orang di belakangku tanpa kuketahui. Padahal tadi aku tidak mendengar suara langkah dari lantai atas. Aku tahu yang menutupi mulut dan hidungku adalah obat bius di sapu tangan. Paranoid sekali. Aku menahan napas supaya tidak menghirup aroma itu sedikit pun. Sedikit terhirup aku bisa pingsan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Aku memberontak. Mendorong orang di belakangku dengan tangan. Memang tubuhku tidak kuat karena tubuhku tidak sehat sekarang. Setelah itu aku merasakan tangan satu lagi memerangkap tubuhku pelan namun kuat supaya tidak bergerak lagi. Tanganku sudah terkunci tidak bisa bergerak. Ternyata orang di belakangku kuat sekali.

"Tidurlah." Suara pelan terdengar lirih. Shintarou-nii! Kenapa Shintarou-nii melakukannya kepadaku?

Aku tidak tahan menahan napas lebih lama. Ingin bernapas tapi tidak bisa. Menyerah pada situasi terpojokkan, aku mulai terhirup aroma obat bius itu. Merasakan mengantuk luas biasa, aku mulai menutup mataku. Tubuhku yang awalnya menegang menjadi lemas tak berdaya.

Seijuurou-nii sudah berada di depanku. Seijuurou-nii mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar. Sorot matanya terlukis sayang, lembut, dan perhatian bersamaan. Aku menyukainya tatapannya.

Tidak bisa bertahan lama, mataku tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari hangat menerpa wajahku. Membuat mataku mengerjap pelan. Sesaat pandanganku kabur, sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku melihat atap langit berwarna kuning cerah. Menoleh kanan-kiri, aku berada di kamar luas dengan perabotan minimalis. Ada lemari, meja belajar, sofa mini, dan pintu lain yang mungkin kamar mandi.

Aku menyerngit bingung. Mengapa aku bisa di sini? Dimana ini? Pikiranku mulai penuh dan seketika ingatan masuk tiba-tiba. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tidak percaya ditangkap Seijuurou-nii dan aku pun pingsan karena pengaruh obat bius oleh Shintarou-nii.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Lagi, aku merasakan sakit di beberapa luka di tubuhku terutama kepala dan bagian dada. Saat mau memegang kepala, sesuatu tertarik dari tanganku. Ternyata selang infus yang masih mengalir. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Jadi aku memegang dengan tangan yang satunya.

Mengelus pelan supaya tidak sakit kembali menerpa. Pergerakkan tanganku berhenti saat pintu kamar yang kutempati terbuka. Ada Tetsuya-nii berdiri tegang sesaat. Namun itu sebentar saja. Wajah datar namun ekspresi di matanya terlihat cemas sekarang.

"Kyoeul, kamu sudah sadar?" Tetsuya-nii menghampiriku dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk. Aku hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Baik?" tanya Tetsuya-nii lagi. Aku menjawab, "Baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya-nii menghela napas lega. Dia mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Kamu lapar?"

"Tidak lapar kok." Aku berkata jujur. Karena aku lagi tidak mood makan dan merasakan mual di perutku entah mengapa.

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak sadar dari kemarin. Pasti belum makan. Ya sudah aku ambil makan ya." Tetsuya-nii meninggalkan kamar. Sebelum aku protes, kakakku sudah menghilang. Menghela napas lelah, aku melamun. Mempikirkan sesuatu yang tak kupahami.

Tak sadar Tetsuya-nii sudah kembali duduk di sampingku lagi. Hampir saja jantungku copot karenanya. Kakakku membawa nampan dengan semangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih. Aku menatapnya horor. Aku tidak suka bubur sama sekali. Rasanya hambar dan tidak enak.

"Ayo makan dulu. Sini aku suapkan." Tetsuya-nii mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan bubur tak enak itu ke depan mulutku.

Aku menggeleng tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau. Bubur di depanku tidak enak dan tidak perlu disuapkan. Aku sudah besar, Tetsuya-nii."

"Tapi kamu belum makan. Perutmu kosong, Kyoeul." Ucap Tetsuya-nii sabar.

Tercetus ide tiba-tiba, aku menyeringai senang. "Tetsuya-nii, aku akan makan tapi dengan syarat setiap suapan harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau bubur itu tidak habis, aku tidak peduli dan tidak memakannya lagi. Bagaimana?" Aku harus mencari informasi sekarang.

Tetsuya-nii berpikir diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran kakakku yang satu ini.

"Baiklah. Nah kamu mau bertanya apa?"

"Pertanyaan pertama. Aku dimana sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Kamu ada di mansion wilayah Tokyo. Tidak sebesar di Kyoto namun di sini cukup untuk di tinggal semua," jawab Tetsuya-nii tenang. Aku mengerti yang di maksud 'semua' itu. Aku menerima suapan pertama. Aku mencoba menelan bubur terpaksa. Rasa hambar menguasai lidahku. Setelah menelan dengan susah payah, aku mendengar suara tawan pelan.

Aku mendongak dan melihat Tetsuya-nii tertawa kecil. Aku bertanya, "Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang di mukaku?"

"Tidak ada. Ekspresi Kyoeul terlihat lucu," Tetsuya-nii tersenyum jenaka. Jarang-jarang Tetsuya-nii berekspresi begini.

Sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, aku menerima suapan kedua dan ketiga tiba-tiba. Aku cemberut melihat tingkah kakakku ini. Tidak mau bertanya yang tidak penting, aku melanjutkan.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan. Tetsuya-nii mendengarnya.

"Mereka berlima lagi bekerja. Nanti malam mereka akan pulang," jawab Tetsuya-nii datar dan pengertian. Lagi, aku menelan suapan ketiga.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Boleh aku keluar dari sini?" Aku mengucapkan dengan tegas tapi terselip keraguan. Tidak yakin dengar pertanyaan konyol terlontarkan.

Tetsuya-nii menggeleng pelan, "Tidak boleh. Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyoeul." Jawab Tetsuya-nii lebih tegas tanpa celah. Aku menunduk dan mencengkram selimut yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhku.

"Maaf Tetsuya-nii. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau tidur lagi. Pengaruh bius dalam tubuhku masih terasa. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Tetsuya-nii hanya diam melihatku kembali berbaring. Aku memejamkan mataku. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya-nii.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun lagi. Kamar sudah gelap daripada saat aku terbangun pertama kali. Itu menandakan sekarang sudah malam. Hanya sedikit sinar bulan masuk dalam kamarku menambah suasana menjadi suram. Menghela napas lelah, aku menatap langit kamarku. Tak terlihat jelas tapi bukan masalah buatku.

Kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuat pusing. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tertabrak truk, bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya, dan paling parah lagi mereka memintaku tinggal bersama.

KLEK

Suara kunci pintu terbuka. Aku melirik siapa yang masuk. Pertama masuk adalah Seijuurou-nii menghampiriku.

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya," Jelas pernyataan bukan pernyataan. Aku memutarkan mataku malas. Tapi memang benar.

"Daikicchi! Minggir! Aku mau masuk-ssu,"

"Kamu dulu yang minggir! Sesak?!,"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau masuk duluan,"

"Aku juga!"

"Hei kalian berdua. Bisakah kalian tidak menghambat orang masuk? Bukan berarti aku peduli. Tapi tindakan kalian mengganggu, nanodayo."

"Dai-chin, Ryou-chin. Minggir. Aku mau bertemu Kyoeul-chin~"

"Aku juga. Daiki-kun dan Ryouta-kun seperti anak kecil,"

"Kami bukan anak kecil, Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu!" ucap Ryouta-nii dan Daiki-nii bersamaan.

Aku tidak melihat jelas ke arah pintu karena terhalang dua tubuh manusia yang terhimpit memeloloti seseorang di belakang. Aku tahu siapa saja yang berbicara di luar pintu, sebab dari suara cukup keras yang bisa di dengar sampai luar rumah. Aku hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Jangan berbuat keributan. Masuk sekarang," Seijuurou-nii menatap tajam mereka berdua. Yang di panggil hanya diam dan masuk tenang. Diikuti ketiga orang lainnya yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar.

"Kyouel-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu? Lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi?"

Tetsuya-nii bertanya lembut. Aku menoleh.

"Ya, aku sudah lebih baik, Tetsuya-nii. Terima kasih." Aku menjawab tenang. Senang rasanya bisa mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya.

"Shintarou, periksa keadaan Kyoeul." Seijuurou-nii hanya melihat diriku intens. Itu membuatku risih.

Shintarou-nii memeriksa tubuhku. Luka-luka yang kudapat juga diperiksa. Memeriksa selang infus beserta tabungnya. Aku berdecak kagum melihat Shintarou-nii telaten dan teliti dalam memeriksa pasien.

"Shintarou-nii hebat." Aku menepuk tangan pelan.

"Terima kasih. Bukan berarti aku menerima pujianmu," Shintarou-nii menoleh ke arah lain. Ada semberut merah di kedua pipi Shintarou-nii. Lucu sekali.

Namun tak lama, aku meringis kecil. Luka di tanganku terasa sakit.

"Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba, Kyoeulcchi." Ryouta-nii mau berancang memelukku, Daiki-nii memegang kerahnya.

"Jangan memeluknya, bodoh. Kamu mau membuat dia tambah sakit?" Ryouta-nii cemberut. Aku terkikik melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Ryouta-nii, Daiki-nii." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Mau maibou Kyoeul-chin?" Atsuhi-nii menyodorkan maibou rasa jeruk.

"Aku mau-"

"Tidak boleh Atsushi. Kyoeul belum sembuh," Seijuurou-nii menyela perkataanku. Aku bergantian cemberut sekarang.

"Baiklah, Sei-chin~" Atsushi-nii melanjutkan makan maibou santai.

KRUYUUK~

Suara menyebalkan terdengar dari perutku. Aku malu. Melihat semua kakakku menatapku heran terselip geli, mukaku mendadak memerah karena malu.

"Kyoeul-chan lapar?" Tetsuya-nii tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Aku mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus makan," Seijuurou-nii mengambil sebuah mangkok di baki. Ternyata aku tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou-nii membawa baki ketika masuk ke kamar.

Aku menyerngit curiga melihat isi mangkok. Aku memandang datar Seijuurou-nii.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou-nii membalas tatapanku datar juga.

"Aku tidak mau bubur lagi, Seijuurou-nii. Aku sudah makan tadi pagi dengan Tetsuya-nii." Menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, menolak makan.

"Ini makanan untuk orang sakit sepertimu. Jadi turuti aku atau aku yang menyuapkan kamu makan di sini?" Ancaman terselubung di perkataan Seijuurou-nii membuatku memelas, merutuki kesialanku hari ini.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku makan sendiri," Seijuurou-nii membantuku bangun tidur dan menyangga tubuhku dengan bantal di belakang tubuhku membuatku nyaman. Lalu meletakkan mangkuk berisi cairan putih encer yang tidak kusukai dari kecil.

Suapan pertama. Aku melirik kakak-kakakku menatap diriku intens membuatku risih. Mengapa tidak keluar saja? Percuma saja di usir. Pasti tidak mau.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Memecahkan keheningan tercipta. Tumben Daiki-nii dan Ryouta-nii hanya diam saja.

"Tenang saja. Kami sudah makan tadi sebelum ke sini, nanodayo." Shintarou-nii menjawab pertanyaanku.

Cepat-cepat aku menghabiskan makananku. Terpaksa aku harus menghabiskannya sebelum kena ceramah dari kakak-kakakku.

Tidak terasa bubur yang kumakan sudah habis. Seijuurou-nii mengambil mangkuk yang telah habis dan memberikanku segelas air putih juga tak lupa beberapa obat entah apa namanya. Ada beberapa bentuk obat berwarna putih. Obat ini tidak membuatku berselera meminumnya.

"Tidak ada obat tidur lagi kan?" Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang membawa obat menjulurkan ke arah mereka.

"Tahu dari mana Kyoeul-chin?" Atsushi-nii menatapku malas. Tebakanku separuh benar.

"Tentu saja tahu, Atsushi-nii." Menjawab singkat mengalihkan jawaban sebenarnya.

"Kamu harus minum obat. Ada obat tidur atau tidak, bukan urusanmu," Seijuurou-nii menyuruhku meneguk obat itu.

"Mengapa? Bukannya aku bisa tidur sendiri tanpa pengaruh obat tidur?" Aku bertanya serius. Butuh jawaban mengapa mereka harus melakukan ini kepadaku.

"Tidak bisa. Kami takut kamu melarikan diri-ssu," Ryouta-nii melihatku sedih. Rasa bersalah mulai merambati tubuhku. Humm, aku memang sudah memikirkan rencana pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa keluar dari penjagaan ketat di mansion. Rencana hebat, Seijuurou-nii.

"Ya. Itu benar. Kami tahu sifatmu yang hyperaktif itu," Daiki-nii mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Ryouta-nii.

"Kami sayang denganmu Kyoeul-chan," Lagi, aku mendengar kalimat yang sama saat pagi tadi dari Tetsuya-nii.

"Aku tidak mau kamu pergi, Kyoeul-chin~" Atsushi-nii menatapku sedih. Rasa bersalahku bertambah.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, nanodayo. Tidak ada obat yang kamu pikirkan itu. Obat yang kamu pegang memang sesuai resepnya. Jadi jangan khawatir. " Aku menoleh ke arah Shintarou-nii. Dia membetulkan kaca mata di hidung yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sama sekali. Tetapi pancaran mata Shintarou-nii meredup. Aku meneguk ludah tercekat. Diriku terlihat seperti menuduh mereka tanpa alasan.

"Kamu dengar itu Kyoeul? Kami tidak mau kamu pergi dari sisi kami. Kami minta maaf kalau dulu tidak memerhatikanmu karena kesibukan kita sendiri,"

Dentuman rasa sesak menyelimutiku sekarang. Rasa bersalahku bertambah besar. Aku terperangah melihat kakak-kakakku ingin bersamaku. Dan juga aku terkejut melihat Seijuurou-nii meminta maaf. Aku tahu ego kakakku ini tinggi tapi tetap saja aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, ini kenyataan.

Aku segera meminum obat di tanganku. Aku memegang erat gelas yang sudah kosong. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit, senang, rindu, dan kecewa yang merambat dalam tubuhku. Mataku memanas dan berkabut.

Senang rasanya kakak-kakakku sudah kembali seperti dulu. Yang selalu menyayangi diriku dan selalu bersama. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Akhirnya terwujud.

Aku menaruh gelas di samping meja. Tanganku bergetar. Cairan yang bernama air mata turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Ya, aku menangis. Menangis bahagia.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghampiriku. Masih dalam keadaan duduk menyangga bantal, kedua mataku mulai berat. Air mata masih keluar dari mataku. Walau begitu rasa kantuk ini mengalahkanku. Sebelum tertutup, aku berkata, "Kyoeul juga sayang dengan kalian. _Don't leave me again_ , Nii-san. Oyasumi." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Perasaanku lega sekarang. Tidak peduli aku tidak mendapatkan balasannya, namun aku percaya mereka. Seketika pandanganku kembali gelap.

 _End Kyoeul POV_

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

Seijuurou menghapus aliran mata Kyoeul yang masih mengalir walau sudah tidur terlelap karena obat.

"Yes, we will. Kita tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama kedua kalinya. Jangan menangis, Kyoeul. Kami tidak mau melihatmu begini." Bisik Seijuurou yang masih bisa didengar kelima pemuda di belakangnya. Kyoeul tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Seijuurou membetulkan posisi tubuh Kyoeul kembali berbaring sempurna di kasur. Menyelimuti selimut sampai sebatas leher. Melihat Kyoeul sejenak, Seijuurou memikirkan sesuatu. Ekspresi terpampang begitu sulit di artikan. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Berbalik ke pintu kamar, mereka keluar dari kamar Kyoeul.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Banzaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D_

 _Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan project di atas dengan gembira ^^ #lapkeringat_

 _Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian :( Tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa berakhir seperti ini :""))))_

 _Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala perbuatan saya yang mungkin menyinggung kalian semua. Saya sayang kalian cimao! :3_

 _Terima kasih sahabatku yang baik bernama... hi-mit-su wkwkwkwk :D karena sering menyemangatiku agar saya bisa membuat cerita sebagus ini :D Terima kasih kepada teman-teman sekalian yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Saya terharu :""))) Dan terima kasih pula kepada kalian yang juga menyemangati saya yaaa :DDD Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san! ^^_

 _Terakhir, ditunggu review kalian yaaa ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sign,_

.

.

 _Mika Tetsuya_


End file.
